


Nose Over Tail

by DisappointMe



Series: The One Where Bucky's an Actor and Steve Has a Real Job [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisappointMe/pseuds/DisappointMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky flies to Moscow for what is essentially a booty call because he's an awesome boyfriend.  Whether Steve accepts that or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nose Over Tail

**Author's Note:**

> You don't really need to have read the other part to get this. It's just extra smut I had when I wrote the original that had nothing to do with the plot.

Bucky sees Steve walking towards the trailer, makes out the breadth of his shoulders, the golden sheen of his hair in the sunlight, the way people step aside for him like he’s Moses parting the Red Sea. Bucky’s breath catches in his throat and he groans just a little, bites down on his lip and closes his eyes to savor the moment.

“Did you just j in your pants?” Jessica asks, looking up from her cost reports to frown at Bucky.

He pulls his fingers away from where they were parting the blinds and turns to face Jessica. He smirks, “No, but if anyone could do that to me, it’d be him.”

Jessica gives a look somewhere between amused and pained. “Christ. Never thought I’d live to see you dick whipped.”

Bucky walks over and sits on the edge of the desk, leans down close to her and offers up his most wolfish smile, “It’s an excellent dick to be slave to, if I do say so myself.”

Jessica smiles, wide and bright and Bucky smiles back, letting his smile go wider when he hears the door to the production trailer open. He doesn’t look over, but from Jessica’s smirk, he can tell Steve has finally made his way across the lot and back to the office. Bucky takes his time straightening up and turning to look over at Steve. There’s a quick play of emotions on Steve’s face, so quick that Bucky can’t make out what any of them are, but it feels like he’s surprised. Pleased, maybe. In his own Steve kind of way. Steve licks his lips briefly, his eyes dart from Bucky’s head down to his feet and back again before looking away and past them to his office.

Steve nods at both of them, “Miss Drew, Mr. Barnes.”

He walks past them and down the narrow hall to his office and Bucky smiles wide and filthy, causing Jessica to reach up and pinch his side. “Whatever you’re thinking, don’t. He’s had a rough couple of weeks.”

Bucky slides off her desk and straightens his clothes. He cocks his head to the side, “Believe it or not, I actually know that.”

Jessica looks a little surprised, “You’ve kept in touch? I thought it was all out of your system after that week-long fuck fest.”

“It was only five days,” is all Bucky says as he follows after Steve and down the hall to his office. When he gets to the door, he pushes it all the way open and steps inside, turning to close it behind him.

“Leave it open,” Steve says from behind the stacks and stacks of papers on his desk. 

Bucky chuckles, “Didn’t know you were an exhibitionist. I can get into that.”

Steve looks up with a sigh. He has that furrow between his eyebrows and Bucky isn’t entirely sure whether he wants to kiss it away or turn it into a full-fledged frown. He takes his chances and walks over to Steve’s desk, leaning over so they’re nearly face-to-face. 

“How ‘bout a kiss, then,” Bucky says, tilting his head and giving Steve an exaggerated pucker. Steve’s hand comes up and covers Bucky’s face, the side of the pen in his hand pushing uncomfortably against his eyebrow. He pushes gently and Bucky steps back, momentarily giving up and flopping back in the chair with a sigh and a gentle smile. “Gee, Steve. I’m going to start to think you aren’t happy to see me.”

Steve looks up and gives a wan smile, one that makes something in Bucky feel both pleased and displeased. “You’re almost a whole week early.”

“Good to see you too, sweetheart.”

“Production isn’t obligated to provide you with a room if you’re here on your own,” Steve says flatly. 

Bucky smiles, “Lucky for me I know someone who won’t mind sharing a bed with me.”

Steve raises an eyebrow, “Oh yeah? I don’t think Miss Romanoff wants you cockblocking her.”

Bucky hums and throws Steve a leering smile, “Say cock again for me.”

“No. Now get out of here. I can’t work with you distracting me,” Steve says with a small smile that seems a little bit happier now. Bucky can’t help but feel kind of proud of himself. 

“So you’re saying my general overwhelming sexiness is going to be too difficult to resist and you won’t be able to help yourself. You’ll throw me down over the desk and have your wicked, filthy way with me.” He’s smiling, bright and happy, leaning forward, elbows on his knees to look at Steve. He sees the way Steve’s eyes flash dark and wanting for a moment before they clear and he goes back to just looking rundown. 

“No, it’s more the fact that you won’t shut up and let me get anything done, now get out.”

Bucky stands, “One kiss? A little one?”

“Out.”

Bucky smiles and makes it all the way to the door before turning around, “Think you can leave around dinner?”

Steve smiles sadly, “I don’t know, Buck.”

Bucky shakes his head, “All right.”

Bucky walks back into where Jessica’s sitting at her desk buried in reports. She looks up at him when he wanders back in and grimaces. “I told you it was bad.”

“Nah, he kind of almost smiled,” Bucky says with a shrug. “Just give me tonight and he’ll be much better in the morning. Promise.”

Jessica laughs, “He’s been working fifteen hour days. He’s not going to change that just because you poofed in out of the cold.”

“Oh, he will,” Bucky assures. The door to the trailer opens and a tall, leggy blond with a great rack and big brown eyes walks in carrying an armful of manila envelopes. Her eyes widen a little at Bucky but she recovers quickly, walking into Steve’s office and shutting the door behind her. He blinks.

“Uh.”

“Sharon,” Jessica offers. He looks down at her to find her smiling. “Steve’s first assistant.”

“Nope,” Bucky says with a shake of his head. “She better be strictly into the ladies.”

Jessica laughs, “God, no. She’s been trying to get into Steve’s bed all month.”

“Can’t say I blame her,” Bucky says with a shrug. “But if it took me six months then it should take her at least a year.”

“Uh, it _did_ take you a year.”

Bucky turns to her and raises his eyebrow, “Yeah, that’s what I said.”

When Sharon comes out from Steve’s office Bucky smiles at her, charming and dangerous. “Hey, Shannon, would you be a sweetheart and have one of the drivers take my things to the hotel for me? Have them sent up to the room.”

Sharon sets her things down on the desk opposite Jessica’s and turns to Bucky with sharp eyes and a look that says she’s sized him up and found him wanting. “Sorry, Mr. Barnes. I didn’t see your name on the call sheet so I can’t imagine that you’re so busy that you can’t do it yourself. Furthermore, even if you were working, I wouldn’t be inclined to jump at a command like that. And it’s Sharon.”

Bucky smirks. He might grow to like her once she stops flirting with Steve. “Sharon. Right. That’s cool. Steve doesn’t like strangers going into his room anyway. I’ll just take my things there myself.”

When he’s sure Sharon gets the implication, he waves his goodbyes and heads out of the trailer.

*

He has to have Steve call the hotel to put his name on the room (not with a little grumbling and lamenting that everyone staying in the hotel will know his business), but they sign him in and give him a second key. He asks about his own reservation for the following week and assures them that he won’t need the room after all. When he makes his way to Steve’s room, he smiles to realize that it’s spacious and east-facing and wonders if Steve did that on purpose. He doubts it, but it’s nice to think about. He unpacks his things, deliberately intermixing his belongings with Steve’s and hoping Steve notices. He pictures the pained look on Steve’s face when he sees that Bucky didn’t hesitate to make himself at home here and smiles to himself. He throws himself on the bed, sets his alarm to wake him in two hours and passes out.

When his alarm goes off, he feels like he’s only taken a long blink but he remembers Steve and that frustrated little frown and doesn’t mind being awake. Figuring it’s best to probably try to get on the time, he gets up, showers and makes himself presentable for the dinner he’s going to force on Steve. Clean and refreshed and feeling a little less like he traveled for a day and a half to get to Moscow, he takes a taxi back to set and swings by catering. They fix him a cheeseburger and fries, greasy and fatty and so bad they’ll make Steve frown at him and grabs a lean chicken breast, rice pilaf and steamed vegetables for Steve. It’s after seven, and if things hadn’t gone to hell in a hand basket the second week in, he’d be coaxing Steve out of the office but he has little hope of getting him out of there any time before eleven.

He passes Jessica on her way out and notes that she’s looking dour, which takes a lot considering how few fucks she gives on a regular basis. She gives him a little smile but doesn’t stop for a chat. Sharon is still sitting at her desk, one hand on the ten-key the other typing things into her laptop. She looks up at him, frowns a little, then goes back to what she’s doing. Bucky walks back to Steve’s office to find him in the same position he’d left him in, the neat little furrow between his brows going on in full-force.

“Really this is the worst welcome I’ve had in a long time,” Bucky says, setting the container of food down on Steve’s desk. “At the very least I thought I’d get a welcome to Russia blowjob. Instead, I get told to go away while you hole-up with your hot, blonde Miss Number Cruncher pageant winner. I’m starting to take this personally.”

Steve looks up and there’s a brief flash of unguarded longing before it’s gone and Steve is scowling at him. “You shouldn’t call her that.”

“Buddy, that’s the nicest thing I’ve called her and I could do so much worse and you know it,” Bucky says, settling down in the chair across from Steve’s desk. “Maria still making your life a living hell?”

Steve opens the container of food, picks up the fork and pokes around at it a little before answering. “This show is hemorrhaging money. We’re almost three million dollars over budget. We’re cutting costs wherever we can but it’s a lot of money for me to have to find.”

Bucky shrugs. “I told them to cancel my hotel room. I’m doing my part.”

Steve’s face scrunches up like Bucky sucker-punched him and he closes his eyes and rubs at his eyebrows. “That’s. No. That’s not okay. We’re contractually obligated to provide you with a hotel room, Bucky. And you can’t just…how am I supposed to explain that?”

“You say, ‘I can’t have sex with him every night if we’re not in the same hotel room.’ They’ll understand that. Physics or something,” Bucky says, picking up his burger and taking a huge bite. He licks something gooey and delicious from the corner of his mouth before he continues. “And whatever. I’ll sign one of those indemnification things. I, James Buchanan Barnes, do indemnify and hold harmless Department X Productions LLC should anyone find fault in my living arrangements. I accept full responsibility for declining the initial accommodations provided to me by production. Because Steven G. Rogers has a hot ass that I need to get into.” 

“No.”

Bucky laughs at the horror written plainly across Steve’s face and harder still when the corner of Steve’s mouth turns up in something like a smile. “Yes, oh yes. I’m going to write that out first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Jesus, please don’t,” Steve is still somewhere between appalled and pleased and Bucky counts it as a win. 

“Hmmm. What’s in it for me?” Bucky asks, looking at Steve like he wants to take him apart with his lips and tongue and hands. 

Steve just raises his eyebrow and looks down his nose at him. He’s not sure when Steve shored up his resistance to him, but he’s not sure he likes it. Steve goes back to eating his dinner but the crease between his eyebrows is gone and his mouth his no longer fixed in a permanent frown and Bucky has to congratulate himself. Steve only eats about half of his dinner before he’s back to his spreadsheets and calculations and hot costs and forecasts and things that make Bucky’s brain shut off when anyone other than Steve tries to talk to him about them. When his agent starts calling around nine at night (repeatedly with a minute long break in between), Bucky has to turn his phone off, making Steve look up from his work.

“You’re popular,” Steve mumbles looking at Bucky a moment longer before going back to whatever it is he does.

“That’s my lover calling,” Bucky replies, flinging one leg up and over the side of the chair. “Eduardo. He’s a model. From Italy.”

“That so,” Steve says drily. 

“It is so. He’s distraught that I left him and our children for some blond tramp,” Bucky says, watching the slow, nearly sweet smile spread across his face as he continues to work.

“Tramp?”

“Oh, not you. Another blond tramp.”

Steve snorts and finishes up what he was writing before looking back up at Bucky. “It’s either your agent or Carol.”

Bucky smiles wryly, “My agent. Carol, surprisingly, wasn’t mad. She just laughed and said she wasn’t covering my ass for me. Which is fair. My agent, though. I canceled in an email. He hates that. Told him I had a big idiot to take care of.”

Steve looks at him for a long moment before pushing back from his desk and standing up. “Well come on.”

“Really? Yeeesssssss,” Bucky says, standing and stretching. Steve shuts down his computer, walks around the desk and stops in front of him. His hands move up and Bucky can feel them almost touch his sides before they’re gone. He tilts his chin up for a kiss, but Steve steps away and heads towards the door. Bucky smiles and follows him out into the front office where Sharon is still working.

She looks up and Bucky can see the surprise on her face. Her eyes go all big and dopey when she looks up at Steve and Bucky idly hopes he never looked that ridiculous when he was trying to get into Steve’s pants. “I’m going to head out for the night. I’ll probably be in around ten tomorrow.”

Sharon looks from Steve to Bucky and back, “I’m going to finish auditing these purchase orders and then head back myself. Have a good night.”

“You, too,” Steve says with a nod. Bucky smiles at her and walks beside Steve, his smile widening as he reaches out a hand and lets slide from Steve’s back to his ass as they walk out the door. The thought that she might have seen makes the scandalized look Steve shoots at him more than worth it. It’s something, he thinks, that he doesn’t step away from him. 

They make their way over to where the shuttles are waiting to take them back to the hotel. Bucky is a little irritated that they aren’t alone, but the lingering crew members seem to be happy enough to ignore him and Steve climbs into the back of the van beside him, pressing up close so any complaints he might have had he keeps to himself. Steve is a warm, solid weight against his side and Bucky relaxes against him, lets his pinky scratch against the stiff material of Steve’s khakis. He feels Steve shift, smiles a little when Steve knocks his knee against Bucky’s.

They have to share the van with what looks like half of the grips and they chat amiably amongst themselves, an empty row between them and where Steve and Bucky are. As the van pulls off the lot, he smirks and turns his head so his lips almost touch the shell of Steve’s ear.

“I’ll bet I could jerk you off back here and they’d never notice.”

Steve gasps and presses his elbow into Bucky’s side, “Don’t even try it.”

Bucky’s smile widens and he slides his hand over Steve’s knee and slowly, so very slowly slides it up to his mid-thigh. “Mmmm, yeah, see, I think you want me to.”

“No,” He huffs out, fixing his stare dead in front of them. “I’m not exactly keen on the whole world finding out about you and I don’t want them finding out about you when you get caught with your hand down my pants in the back of a van.”

Bucky laughs low and dark in Steve’s ear, his lips barely brush against Steve’s day-old stubbled jaw as he pulls away. Steve throws him a quick glance before looking forward again. Bucky turns so he’s in the corner of the seat, half facing Steve and lets his hand move farther up Steve’s thigh. “Oh, they know all about me.”

He slides his hand all the way up so his pinky just barely brushes over Steve’s crotch. Steve hisses out his name in warning and Bucky laughs, laughs harder when Steve grabs his wrist but doesn’t move his hand away. The guys in the nearest row glance back at them and Bucky wonders if Steve is blushing yet, wishes it wasn’t too dark for him to see.

“Seriously, Bucky,” Steve says. He lets go of Bucky’s wrist, but lets his hand stay right where it is. Bucky squeezes his thigh and moves his hand just a little lower. Enough to keep himself out of trouble.

“Seriously, Steve,” he parrots back. “You think no one knows? There’s a picture of us leaving my apartment when we were in LA. I have it bookmarked on ONTD, TMZ, DailyMail and Just Jared.”

“No there isn’t,” Steve mumbles, glancing briefly at Bucky and then back ahead. 

“There is and you know it. I checked the Google alerts on your phone when you were at my place,” Bucky says with a smile.

Steve turns to him, eyes wide. “You didn’t.”

“I did. I was going to set one up but it was already there.”

Steve goes quiet, glances out the side window and Bucky rubs his thumb up and down Steve’s leg. Considers just tackling him to the seats and kissing him hard and deep like he’s wanted to since he first saw him. Steve turns back, his smile slow and sly. “It’s of you and my left hand. According to them, I’m still a Mystery Man. Hardly counts.”

Bucky pulls away and crosses his arms over his chest, digs his fingers into his sides to keep from reaching out. He bites his lip and looks away for a moment to compose himself. He turns his head at Steve’s low chuckle and keeps his voice at a whisper when he says, “Steve. Steve. You need to stop being hot. Don’t laugh, don’t smile. Don’t. Don’t do anything. If you do, I can’t be held responsible for my actions.”

Steve sobers quickly, but there’s a smile in his eyes that makes Bucky groan a little. “Behave yourself.”

“I’m trying, but it’s not easy.”

“You do like things easy,” Steve quips.

Bucky glares, “Yes, but then I met you, who never makes anything easy.”

“It’s a fault.”

Bucky glances out the window and takes in the scenery before turning back to Steve, only to find Steve’s eyes on him. He reaches out, puts his hand on Steve’s thigh again and lets it rest there. They pull up in front of the hotel and they wait for everyone to file out before sliding out after them. Bucky gets an excellent view of Steve’s perfect ass on the way out and tells him so, earning him a glare that Steve definitely doesn’t mean. He thinks.

Steve leads the way up to the hotel, pulling his Blackberry out of his pocket and glancing down at it. He scrolls through some things, so absorbed in what he’s doing that he lets Bucky open the door for him and lead him through with a hand on his back. He couldn’t help his victorious smile if he wanted to. When they get into the elevator, Steve sighs and leans back against the railing, rubbing at his forehead. Bucky smiles slow and dangerous, leans into him only to be met by a hand to his chest. Steve pushes him back and to the other side of the elevator.

“Sorry, I should probably take care of this before...”

Bucky groans and leans back against the wall, “You’re going to kill me. I’m going to die of blue balls.”

Steve’s laugh is low and rough and Bucky looks over at him a little longingly. “I don’t think anyone has ever died of blue balls.”

He grins, “Say balls again for me.”

“No.”

The elevator reaches their floor and Bucky leads the way out and to the room, Steve a comfortable presence behind him. He opens the door to the room and steps inside, flipping on the light and waiting for Steve to shut the door behind them.

“Are you going to be a while, or –”

Steve’s hand is around his wrist, pulling him back and turning him around, pushing him back against the door. Steve moves in close, presses his body along the lines of Bucky’s, lets go of his wrist so he can put his hands on his hips. Bucky barely catches his breath before Steve is kissing him open and wet and Bucky kisses back without even a second’s hesitation. He threads his fingers into Steve’s hair and tugs a little, tilting Steve’s head so he can slip his tongue into his mouth. Steve moans and it’s a desperate, needy sound that makes everything in Bucky ache with a kind of want that only Steve ever makes him feel. Bucky kisses him harder, rocks up against him making Steve groan into his mouth. Steve breaks the kiss and Bucky tries to pull him back in but Steve presses a smile to his jaw, kisses down his neck, over his throat and Bucky whimpers embarrassingly as Steve steps back and drops to his knees.

He hates himself for even thinking of it, but he has to say it. “Steve, no. I want…later, when you have more time.”

Steve looks up at him all mussed hair, pink cheeks and big blue eyes. He smiles up at Bucky sweet and unguarded and Bucky feels almost dizzy with his need of him. “No, this is what should have happened when you walked into my office.”

Bucky reaches out and smooth Steve’s hair back from his forehead and offers him a cheeky smile. “Oh, so when you said ‘go away’ you meant ‘I wish I could blow you.’”

Steve rolls his eyes but reaches up to unbutton Bucky’s pants and pull them down to his thighs, “No, I meant ‘go away.’”

“You should be nice to me,” Bucky huffs out as Steve pulls his underwear down and wraps a hand around his dick.

Steve hums and begins to stroke, slow and gentle and Bucky almost feels lightheaded with the sudden rush of blood to his cock. He’s half hard in under a minute and feels hot and flushed, gives an undignified yelp when Steve licks up the side of his dick. Steve looks up at him, “I think I’m being very nice to you.”

“You are,” Bucky agrees as Steve strokes him to full hardness.

Steve licks his lips, takes one more look up at Bucky, and sucks him into his mouth. Bucky closes his eyes and groans, tipping his head back against the door as Steve licks at the tip and brings his hand up to wrap around the base of his dick. Steve sucks hard and Bucky whimpers at the slurping sound, blindly reaches a hand out to curl around the back of Steve’s neck, his thumb brushing against the stretched muscles of his jaw. Bucky rocks his hips and Steve lets him fuck his mouth, his tongue doing that _thing_ that makes Bucky’s legs feel like jello. Bucky drops his other hand to Steve’s shoulder, opens his eyes and looks down to find Steve looking up at him. He moves his hands so they cup Steve’s jaw and Steve hums, brushes his cheek against Bucky’s palm a little and out of nowhere, Bucky is coming hard and fast down Steve’s throat.

If Steve is surprised, he doesn’t show it, just pulls back and swallows, sucking lightly through his orgasm and running soothing hands down Bucky’s thighs. If it were anyone else, he’d be embarrassed coming so quickly, but Steve just looks up at him in that way he has and Bucky doesn’t care. He doesn’t care about anything. Steve lets him go soft in his mouth, lets him brush against his lips as he’s pulling away and Bucky wants him again even if there’s no way he can get it up so soon. Steve licks his lips and tugs on the hem of Bucky’s shirt, wiping his mouth clean on it. Bucky would complain if that little smile of satisfaction on Steve’s face didn’t make him stupid.

Steve stands up and Bucky digs his hands into his hair and pulls him in for a kiss, wet and dirty and they both know he’s chasing the taste of himself on Steve’s tongue. Bucky kisses him long and deep until all he can taste is the hint of the Altoid he had after dinner. He pulls back, smiling against Steve’s mouth, pressing another kiss to his lips because he can.

Steve pulls back, smiles in a way that makes Bucky feel like a swarm of butterflies has just been unleased in the pit of his stomach and says, “Welcome to Russia.”

Bucky laughs and throws his arms around Steve, hugging him close. Steve’s arms come around him pulling him tight to his body and Bucky sighs, leaning against him. 

“I think you missed me,” Bucky mumbles into Steve’s chest.

Steve sighs and Bucky can practically feel him rolling his eyes. Steve lets go, stepping back and shaking his head. “What on Earth gave you that idea?”

Steve turns around and Bucky glares at his retreating back, stumbling a little without having Steve’s body to support him. He pulls up his pants and underwear but pulls off his shirt, tossing it to the floor. Steve raises his eyebrow at the shirt, then at Bucky who shrugs and toes his shoes off in the middle of the floor. Steve goes over to the desk and fusses with his laptop, opening it up and powering it on. Bucky drops his pants beside the bed and crawls in, turning on his side and propping his head on his hand so he can watch Steve mill about the desk.

“This is only intermission. You get maybe ten minutes – fifteen max – and then one of us needs to get to fucking,” Bucky says, taking in the long perfect lines of Steve’s back and ass. “Probably you.”

Steve looks over his shoulder and smiles as he unplugs his laptop and brings it over to the bed. He sits down against the headboard and Bucky rolls closer so he can see what Steve’s doing, not that he’s at all interested in it. Steve pulls up his email and starts typing out responses to things that really shouldn’t matter now that they’re sharing a bed again for the first time in weeks and Bucky lets him. He shuffles over a bit so he’s half sitting up against Steve and half lying across the bed, idly watching Steve work. After entirely too long, Bucky sits up a little straighter and reaches up, turning Steve’s face towards him.

“Steve,” he says, kissing his lips. “Steve.”

“Hmm?” Steve asks, kissing back but still not letting his eyes leave the computer screen.

“I’m sleepy and jet lagged so you need to fuck me right now and then let me go to bed.”

“Just a –”

“Steve,” he murmurs, sliding his hand down and under the computer to cup Steve’s half-hard dick. “Right now.”

He shouldn’t be surprised, but he somehow is when Steve closes the laptop and sets it aside. He’s also surprised when Steve turns around and pushes Bucky to the bed, sliding over him and dropping their foreheads together. Bucky brings his hands up and cups Steve’s jaw, bringing their lips together. He lets Steve control the kiss, moaning into his mouth when Steve’s tongue slides against his own, slow and filthy and Bucky rocks up against him, sneaking a hand down to grip Steve’s ass. Steve pulls away to let out a helpless little whimper and Bucky has to lick that sound right out of his mouth because no amount of Skype or email or Facetime could make up for this: Steve hot and hard above him, kissing him like this is everything and Bucky just – 

Steve pulls away again and Bucky’s about to call bullshit when Steve dips his head and breathes against his skin, “I did.”

Bucky makes a questioning little sound and Steve moves down to kiss at the little hollow between his collar bones and barely above a whisper says, “Miss you. I did.”

And then Bucky somehow loses time. He knows there’s kissing and hands and then Steve is naked and he’s naked and they’re both hard and rutting against each other just this side of desperately, and then Bucky remembers the strategically placed lube and condoms. He rolls away and reaches for them, Steve’s hands sliding down his side, his lips wet and soft just below his belly button. He tosses the condom and lube at Steve and they hit him in the shoulder. Steve smiles like he’s actually happy and Bucky is breathless with just how much he thinks he – 

“What?” Steve asks, flipping open the lube and spreading some onto his fingers.

It takes him a moment to think of something other than what he had been thinking because not yet. Soon, but not yet. “Just wishing you’d hurry up and fuck me. Like I’ve requested about forty times. You know I’ve never had so much trouble getting someone to fuck me.”

“You’re such an ass,” Steve says, shoving Bucky’s legs apart and pressing one finger into him without any preamble. Steve slicks him up a little before pulling back and sliding a second one in with the first and yes, this is what Bucky needs. As a rule, he doesn’t let other people finger him and he doesn’t let them fuck him but he’s greedy for everything he can get from Steve and he wants this. He wants to feel Steve pressing him into the bed, the weight of him, the stretch and burn of him inside him and – Steve adds a third finger, looks up at Bucky like he’s never seen anything better and Bucky rocks his hips down against Steve’s hand and says, “Please.”

Then Steve is pulling his fingers out with a slick pop that gives Bucky goose bumps and he’s watching Steve put on a condom and slick himself up with more lube, then he’s moving between Bucky’s spread legs and pressing in, leaning down and swallowing Bucky’s satisfied groan with a kiss. After a few long moments, Steve lifts himself up and smiles down at Bucky, brushing the hair off his forehead with unsteady fingers.

Bucky sighs and rolls his eyes, “Is this it or are you going to make this worth the fourteen hour flight?”

Steve gives him a pinched little scowl, but he hikes one of Bucky’s legs up and fucks into him hard. Bucky’s eyes roll back of their own accord and he groans, wrapping his arms around Steve’s shoulders and hanging on for all he’s worth. 

Steve fucks him slow and hard, just how Bucky likes and it makes his toes curl to hear the soft little huff of air Steve breathes out and this is good, this is perfect and it’s almost enough to get him there without a hand on his cock. Almost. Steve slips a hand between their sweaty bodies, wraps it around Bucky’s dick and strokes him slow and tight and so good Bucky can’t help but fuck into his sweaty hand. He feels it start low in his balls and all of his muscles tense as Steve hits it just right over and over and over. He comes with a choked-off sob, digging his fingers into Steve’s shoulders and squeezing so hard he can feel the bones shift.

He’s not even down from his high when Steve’s hips stutter and he shoves in hard, breathing out a soft “Oh, Buck” as he comes, burying his head in the crook of Bucky’s shoulder and pressing a kiss to his hot skin. Steve pulls out, but he doesn’t pull away. Instead, he collapses mostly on Bucky, breath hot against his shoulder and leaning uncomfortably on his leg.

“My hip hurts. Your fat body is hurting my hip. I’m going to be out of work because you broke my hip.”

Steve laughs, his breath warm and comfortable against his skin. He rolls away to lie on his back beside Bucky. He watches idly as Steve fumbles for the condom, sliding it off and tying it closed, rolling out of bed and heading towards the bathroom. Bucky does him the great favor of telling him exactly how great his naked ass looks. When he comes back, he does the very same favor for Steve’s dick, giving it a gentle pat when Steve crawls back into bed.

Bucky rolls onto his side, props his head up and looks at Steve. “How many millions am I insured for? You want me to throw myself down the stairs to save the movie? Leo DiCaprio did it for Django. I’ll do it for you.”

“That’s sweet of you, but you’re only insured for about a million. Sorry.”

Bucky flops over onto his back and reaches for Steve’s discarded undershirt to clean his stomach and chest off before dropping it over the side of the bed. He slides under the covers and frowns. “That all I’m worth to you?”

“Well, last time you were insured for about three times as much but since you’ve mellowed out so much recently, the studio didn’t think you were such a gamble.”

“Great. You’re lowering my insurance value. You’re making the studio think I’m boring and worthless.”

“Sorry, buddy,” Steve says, reaching over and turning off the lamp. Bucky does the same on his side and the only light in the room is the moonlight filtering in from the sheer curtains.

“Hey,” Bucky says, lowering his voice to an almost whisper. “Look, I’m going to expect at least one sex act from you five to seven times a week, so you should probably not work as hard. Maybe get more sleep. Eat better. And stuff.”

“Bucky.”

“I’m just saying you’re a good fuck and I wouldn’t want to lose that just because you’re all overworked and stressed out. Take care of yourself.”

Steve’s hand is warm and solid, sliding up his side to the back of his neck. He pulls him in and kisses him slow and thorough, tongue just barely slipping into his mouth and tracing a line under his top lip. He can’t help the way he moans and leans into Steve just a little.

“Thank you,” Steve breathes against his lips.

“Like. I’m a great actor. I mean seriously. But I’m actually a fucking _awesome_ boyfriend. Who knew?”

“Boyfriend? You never told me you were seeing anyone,” Steve mumbles, rolling onto his side but scooting back so his butt presses up against Bucky’s thigh.

He brushes a thumb along Steve’s bare hip. “Man, I’m totally going to touch your butt in so many public places, now. Monogamy-style.”

Steve’s groan is long and very pained. “It’s not too late for you to get your own room.”

Bucky laughs, sleepy and sated and really, really happy.

“You don’t mean that at all. Besides, this is just the beginning.”


End file.
